Broken Road
by kakamelo
Summary: Deus abençoou os caminhos cheio de obstaculos que me guiaram até você trecho da musica de Rascal flatts. Hermione está de volta a Londres depois de um casamento fracassado.


O sol sequer deu-se ao trabalho de aparecer para avisar que já era dia na cidade de Londres. A grossa camada de gelo sob as águas do rio Tâmisa notificava a chegada do inverno rigoroso. O vento da manhã cinzenta estimulava os planos daqueles que não cogitavam a possibilidade de saírem de casa naquele sábado. Embora a neve insistisse em cair de forma monótona sob a cidade, como fizera por toda a noite, nem todos se acolheram em seus lares.

**_"I set out on a narrow way many years ago..."_**

Lá estava eu, sentada no meu banco favorito do parque St. James, contemplando, de forma piedosamente solitária, cada detalhe de uma Londres imaculadamente branca depois de breves 12 meses fora. Estava satisfeita por estar em Londres novamente. Satisfeita sim, feliz não. Talvez se outras fossem as circunstâncias que tivessem me trazido de volta poderia dizer o quanto estava feliz por isso.

**_"Hoping I would find true love along the broken road."_**

Um ano. Era pouco se equiparado à sensação de que havia abandonado Londres há anos. Talvez no inicio não tivesse visto por essa perspectiva. Abandono. Eu não abandonei nada e nem ninguém. Estava disposta a seguir meu caminho, como deseja qualquer ser humano, ao lado daquela pessoa com a qual planejei um futuro. Um ano! Esse foi o curto espaço de tempo que deixei de ser a Senhorita Granger para me tornar a Senhora MacKay. O breve casamento aconteceu, ao contrário, depois de alguns anos de namoro, seguido por uma formal celebração de noivado, assim como exigia a tradição.

**_"But I got lost a time or two...  
..._wiped my brow and kept pushing through"**

Na época, minha vida já estava do avesso com a Guerra que acontecia no mundo mágico. Há tempos já não sabia mais o que significava a palavra paz. As sensações de tranqüilidade foram tomadas pelo medo. Medo por minha própria vida. Medo pela vida dos meus pais. Medo pela vida de todos aqueles que eu amava e prezava. E principalmente, medo de sermos derrotados por Voldemort, destruindo assim, qualquer esperança de voltarmos a ter paz.

Estava às vésperas de começar meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts quando conheci Bradin MacKay. Na época, embora fosse inglês, Bradin morava na França, circunstância bastante favorável para que pudéssemos manter contato por cartas sem que precisasse justificar minha ausência da casa de meus pais. De forma cuidadosamente planejada, as cartas remetidas por Bradin eram enviadas à minha casa em Londres e em seguida meus pais as encaminhavam até Hogwarts. E assim foi feito durante todo o ano. Meu último ano em Hogwarts.

As nossas cartas foram se tornando cada vez mais constantes ao longo dos meses. Era muito bom abrir suas cartas e ler palavras bonitas, reconfortantes, de saudade daquele que desconhecia todo o mal que nos cercava. Era igualmente prazeroso poder conversar sem expor minhas aflições. Fingir, de vez em quando, que tudo era belo e perfeito.

Quando o Natal se aproximou, eu havia decidido não ficar no Castelo. Sentia uma grande vontade em voltar para casa e confesso que parte dessa ansiedade era a expectativa de ver Bradin novamente. Com exceção do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, eu jamais havia abdicado da companhia de meus grandes amigos na época de Natal. Era como se, de alguma forma, eles precisassem mais de mim do que meus pais. E eu também precisava deles.

**_"I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"_**

Mas os tempos eram outros. Se não me engano, Harry passou o Natal na Ordem como fizera os últimos anos. O mesmo suponho quanto a Rony, já que toda a sua família fazia parte da Ordem. Ah Rony! Na época, já não éramos mais amigos. Nossa amizade foi reduzida à esporádicos cumprimentos. Ainda não entendo como é que isso foi acontecer. Apesar das brigas e das implicâncias, Rony era meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo, assim como Harry. Foi com tristeza que o vi distanciar-se de mim, como se anos de companheirismo e aventuras tivessem significado menos que uma partida de quadribol. E como menina orgulhosa que era, eu deixei. Deixei ele partir. E depois de sete anos de amizade, Rony passou a ser Weasley para mim. E eu Granger para ele.

Para a salvação de toda a comunidade tanto trouxa quando bruxa, Harry Potter derrotou Voldemort concretizando assim a profecia. Estávamos finalmente curtindo momentos de harmonia e intensa felicidade quando o ano letivo terminou. Adeus Hogwarts! Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que dobrei meu uniforme cuidadosamente deixando-o sobre a cama do meu dormitório. E parti. Para nunca mais voltar. Era chegada a hora de dar um novo rumo à vida.

**_"I think about the years I spent just passing through..."_**

Naquele verão pude novamente me reencontrar com Bradin e finalmente oficializamos nosso namoro. Três longos anos se passaram e, quando Bradin me pediu em casamento, fui obrigada a superar meus receios e contar à ele o que eu realmente era. Ou eu contava ou não me casava. E eu realmente queria me casar com ele. Embora já não mais praticasse a magia com a mesma freqüência, ela ainda continha dentro de mim, fazendo parte de minha essência. Somente depois de oficialmente casados, me mudei com Bradin para Paris onde morei os últimos 12 meses.

Nessas idas e vindas, já se passaram quase seis anos.

A vista para o rio Tâmisa foi rapidamente modificada para a de um enorme castelo. Hogwarts. A minha querida Hogwarts. Há quanto tempo eu não aparatava? Não me lembro. A vontade era de entrar pelo castelo, correr pelo salão principal, subir as escadas até chegar na Sala dos Leões. Poder novamente me afundar nas gostosas poltronas à frente da lareira e me proteger desse terrível frio na companhia de meus amigos.

Foi com essas lembranças que meus pés me levaram, não a Hogwarts, mas até um povoado vizinho. Hogsmead. Para a minha surpresa, as ruas estavam infestadas de alunos que passeavam de forma despreocupada por entre as vitrines das lojas. De muito longe pude notar uma figura conhecida e bastante querida para mim. E na mesma facilidade, como se meu tamanho se destacasse na multidão assim como a dele, Hagrid se aproximou.

"Hermione!"

"Olá Hagrid!"

"O que te traz aqui?".

"Estou apenas a passeio", respondi. "E como vão as coisas em Hogwarts, Hagrid?".

"Na paz de sempre", ele respondeu com um largo sorriso que, embora sua barba escondesse, era facilmente notado através de suas expressões faciais.

"Que bom", respondi.

"Infelizmente estou com um pouco de pressa agora Mione. Dumbledore está a minha espera. Mas me prometa uma visita à minha cabana".

"Claro Hagrid. Estou pensando mesmo em visitar hogwarts assim que possível".

"Até mais Mione".

Assim que Hagrid se distanciou, meu instinto menina me levou, automaticamente, até o Três Vassouras. O bar estava previsivelmente cheio. Seria muita sorte encontrar uma mesa vazia. De início estranhei a ausência dos professores. Geralmente eles também gastavam seu tempo livre alí.

E então, por um momento, pensei que meus olhos estivessem pregando uma peça comigo. Finalmente havia encontrado um professor de Hogwarts, Remo Lupin, que havia sido meu professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas no meu terceiro ano. Anos atrás Harry havia comentado que Lupin assumira o cargo novamente em Hogwarts.

"... _para a grande satisfação de Snape!_", ele disse ocasionalmente carregando um brilho marotamente maldoso nos olhos.

Mas ele não estava sozinho. Carregando um semblante saudável, Remo se entretinha numa conversa com uma segunda pessoa. Não era um professor de Hogwarts. Embora se encontrasse de costas, eu poderia reconhecer aquela silhueta mesmo 50 anos depois. Os fios rubros não enganam ninguém que conheça a família Weasley. Sentado na companhia de Remo estava um Weasley. Rony Weasley.

**_"I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you..."_**

Não era nenhuma brincadeira (de muito mal gosto, por sinal) dos meus próprios sentidos. Era Rony. Por um momento confesso ter perdido meu senso de direção, ou qualquer sentido que existisse em uma pessoa normal. Não sei dizer quando tempo fiquei parada à porta do Três Vassouras sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ou eu saia porta afora ou eu ia até à mesa cumprimentá-los. Afinal, que mal havia nisso? Não se trata de dois desconhecidos. Era Rony e Remo. Rony!

Displicentemente, resolvi me aproximar. À essa altura, os dois pares de olhos já estavam sobre mim, por isso ensaiei um caloroso sorriso. Remo se levantou instintivamente me cumprimentando de forma calorosa. Rony continuou sentado observando-nos. Enquanto conversava com Remo, lançava discretos olhares à mesa e pude perceber que Rony continuava a nos observar, em silêncio. Remo também percebeu o silêncio que, naquela altura, estava ficando desagradável. Talvez seja por isso que se desculpou dizendo que tinha assuntos a tratar e nos deixou.

E quem disse que a situação não poderia ficar mais embaraçosa? Seria muito mais fácil se Harry estivesse sentado alí, ao lado de Rony. Não diria que seria mais fácil. Talvez menos dificultoso.

Foi um alívio não precisar dizer nada no momento. Para a minha surpresa, Rony se adiantou me oferecendo a cadeira. Desde quando ele havia se tornado um cavalheiro? A conversa se alastrou como de praxe. "Olá, como vai? Como anda a vida?". Essas bobeiras sem sentido que duraram até que estivéssemos confortáveis diante da presença um do outro. As rodadas de Quentão ajudaram para que isso acontecesse. Na breve introdução que recebi à respeito de sua vida, soube que Rony ainda era solteiro e não morava mais na Toca, o que era normal para um rapaz de 23 anos. A surpresa surgiu quando disse que estava morando em Hogwarts desde que se tornara professor, há dois anos, substituindo a professora Hooch nas aulas de vôos e quanto aos jogos de Quadribol.

"Quem diria, Rony Weasley professor".

"Para desgosto de Fred e Jorge", ele disse virando outro copo de quentão. Seu rosto já estava ficando corado. Pelo menos Rony estava bastante sociável.

"E quanto a você, Hermione MacKay".

Talvez ainda não fosse a hora, mas os copos de quentões passaram a responder por mim.

"É Granger, Rony!". Ambos coramos juntos. "Me separei de Dylan e agora estou de volta à Londres definitivamente".

"Que bom!...quer dizer...sinto muito...ahn...eu digo "bom" no sentido de você estar de volta, sabe..."

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver novamente o sorriso atrapalhado nos lábios de um Rony tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendi o que quis dizer!".

**_"But you just smile and take my hand...  
...you've been there you understand..."_**

Nos encaramos por um momento e então nos entretemos numa deliciosa viagem às lembranças de Hogwarts. Repassamos cada aventura. Cada briga. Cada confusão. Cada comemoração. A saudade dos tempos de Hogwarts pulsava dolorosamente em meu peito. Eram tempos difíceis, porém sempre superados ao lado dos meus dois amigos.

"Hahahahaha. Seus dentes estavam alcançando o chão".

"Pelo menos eu não fiquei vomitando lesmas Rony".

"É verdade. Foi realmente ridículo."

Continuamos rindo cada vez mais à medida que Madame Rosmerta trazia os quentões. O frio que sentia deu lugar ao suor que brotava pelos nossos rostos.

"Rony...", por um momento parei de rir. Ele apenas me olhou, ainda tentando conter as risadas. "Por que é que deixamos de ser amigos?"

E então seu sorriso se apagou.

"Me desculpe por isso Mione. Eu era um idiota."

"Achei que fossemos amigos".

"E éramos sim. Eu...". Ele não continuou e eu sequer fazia questão de ouvir. E então o silêncio constrangedor novamente reinou entre nós.

"...acho que eu estava louco de ciúmes de você.", Rony continuou. "Você se lembra o que aconteceu no banquete de fim do sexto ano?"

Ah se lembro. Naquela noite, eu e Rony trocamos nosso primeiro e único beijo. Covarde como jamais fui, não respondi. Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

"E então, quando voltamos para nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts eu vejo que você estava com uma nova vida fora do castelo. Tinha alguém que gostava de você e foi mais inteligente do que eu. Por mais que quisesse, não me senti no direito de me intrometer".

**_"It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true..."_**

A conversa já havia se desviado estrategicamente à outro assunto. Harry e seu namoro com Gina, sua eterna fã. Ainda assim as palavras de rony continuavam a martelar na minha cabeça. Eu teria entendido bem? Rony gostava de mim na época de hogwarts? Eu tinha minhas desconfianças de que ele poderia nutrir um sentimento, por menor que fosse, por mais burro que ele fosse para perceber, mas nunca achei que fosse realmente verdade. No fundo essa desconfiança era fruto do meu desejo de que os sonhos que atormentavam minhas noites se concretizassem. Talvez Rony gostasse de mim. Talvez eu também gostasse de Rony. Mas eu nada fiz. E nem ele.

**_"Every long lost dream lead me to where you are..."_**

As horas foram se arrastando sem que percebêssemos e chegou a hora dos alunos voltarem ao Castelo. Levantei-me já me despedindo de Rony.

"Como assim _até mais_?", ele disse surpreso. "Não vai até Hogwarts?"

"Eu volto para uma visita. Não quero atrapalhar nada".

"Hermione, não seja chata. Hoje é sábado. Eu não tenho aulas para dar. Fique pelo menos até o jantar".

Seria eu, Hermione MacKay...digo...Hermione Granger (preciso me acostumar novamente com isso) capaz de recusar o convite? Na verdade eu nem tentei. Rony me ofereceu o braço (eu já comentei como ele anda cavalheiro não é mesmo?) e partimos junto dos poucos alunos que restavam.

**_"Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars..."_**

Indecifrável! Essa é a única palavra que eu posso descrever as horas seguintes. Os corredores da antiga e querida Hogwarts fizeram com que eu me sentisse novamente com meus 15 anos. A antiga Hermione Granger. A estudiosa, responsável e, admito, freqüentemente chata. Passeamos por cada andar, cada sala, campo de quadribol e em fim, a cabana de Hagrid, como havia prometido.

Já estava próximo de anoitecer quando deixamos Hagrid. Ainda faltava um pouco para o jantar e, embora o frio ainda reinasse, Rony eu nos sentamos às margens do lago congelado, nos aconchegando na arvore mais próxima. À essa altura, eu estava exausta. De volta à Hogwarts, me vi livre de toda a tensão, toda tristeza, toda angústia que me invadiu nas últimas semanas. Hogwarts curava qualquer ferida. Rony curava qualquer ferida. Não sei descrever como estava sendo bom tê-lo novamente ao meu lado. O meu amigo de sempre. O menino bobo que invadiu meus sonhos e meus sentimentos que, a cada minuto, se mostravam mais presente. Até quando ficamos a admirar o castelo eu não sei responder. Apenas eu e Rony, abraçados nos protegendo mutuamente do frio que não nos intimidava mais.

**_"...pointing me on my way into your loving arms."_**

"Rony..."

"Sim...?"

"Senti sua falta!"

"Eu também Mione!"

**_"This much I know is true..."_**

Rony me abraçou forte e, sendo vencida pelo cansaço, adormeci em seus braços. 

**_"...that God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you"_**

**FIM!**


End file.
